


Children of the Moon

by Gabriel_Loki, samantha_firewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gamma - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Not your typical werewolves, Suicidal Sam, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_firewolf/pseuds/samantha_firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunt goes wrong, it changes Sam's life forever...and unknown to him, Dean had been in a similar situation years before</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge - The making of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a rp verse with samantha_firewolf . Names and certain events all being something we've rped out at some point or another. Though now of course there's going to be some event changes cause yeah, why not? It's a fic version after all and the progression of the time line will be a bit different along with the look of some characters. At some point the fic may move away from the rp entirely but I don't think so. Either way I just wanted to play with that verse and those characters. 
> 
> I WILL WARN RIGHT NOW THAT THERE IS A MOMENT SAM CONTEMPLATES SUICIDE CAUSE OF THE HUNTER CODE
> 
> Werewolf Types:  
> * The types Hunters in Supernatural know best. The transformed rabid humans that don't even sprout fur but their nails and teeth are affected along with their strength and agility, but never making it to wolf form  
> *The ones Hunters don't ever seem to come across or end up having trouble with, the werewolves who become full wolves. They have pretty much full control of their inner wolf and can resist going after humans and their hearts and simply hunt wildlife or compensate by eating plenty of meat in their human forms
> 
> How one becomes a werewolf:  
> *Get bitten by any type of Werewolf (though if it's a fully shifted into wolf werewolf, the bitten person is more likely to become a fully shifted wolf)  
> *They're born into being a Werewolf, these werewolves naturally are able to become full wolves

His name’s Sam Winchester. He’s the youngest of the Winchester men…and currently? He’s running for his life.

He’d been raised as a Hunter of the Supernatural since he was old enough to hold a gun. His big brother was taught how to hunt the moment that their father, John, found out that there were actually Supernatural monsters out there….and that one of them was responsible for killing Mary Winchester…

Still…he’d been stupid to think he’d be able to take on a werewolf alone without his dad. He’s twenty two after all and he’s old enough to hunt on his own, thanks! Not to mention….he wanted to prove that he wasn’t someone to be coddled, that he could do just as good a job as Dean had…Dean who had suddenly disappeared two years ago with no real reason to explain why.

Sure Dean called on Holidays and supposedly when he could….but Sam couldn’t help but wonder what it was he had done to piss his brother off…well, besides go to college and leave him alone with John for a while.

Sam really couldn’t help thinking of his brother and what had happened as he ran, his mind needing to somehow remind him that Dean would have noticed the werewolf following him sooner, that Dean wouldn’t have hesitated with shooting at it….and that it would already be dead if Dean had been here. Dean also would have pointed out that there were two weres, one half shifted to human and another shifted fully with blood red eyes.  
  
Damnit why couldn’t he be just like—

“Gah!” Sam let out a yell as he was suddenly tackled by a massive white and black blur of fur and there were sudden snarls from all around him as Sam’s eyes widened and he looked to what was on top of him…and it was a huge wolf with white fur and black fur that went from it’s green eyes down  along it’s back like racing stripes…and Sam was about to say something when there was a yelp, and the wolf was suddenly running towards the sound  and Sam coughed hard, shaking his head then quickly getting up and starting to run again…

That is, until a mangy looking wolf snarled and jumped out in front of him, Sam barely managing to get his gun out, and the safety off just about to shoot when he realized his mistake and two other wolves pounced on him and started clawing at him and ripping their claws into his flannel and his tan jacket, Sam letting out the loudest screams of his life as he flailed and tried to throw the wolves off.

Sam wasn’t sure how long he punched and kicked for….but soon the blood loss got to him and  he couldn’t lift his arms or move and he felt…cold…so cold… and that’s when the wolves snorted and deemed him not worth ‘playing with’ anymore and they ran off, leaving him for dead.

It was as Sam struggled to breathe and to move that the white wolf appeared by his side again, letting out a soft whine before looking to another…to a black furred wolf whose fur had a silvery sheen to it in the moonlight…and the two seemed to converse for a moment, before the large magnificent black wolf came over to him and whined softly…then nudged at his shoulder then looked to the white one….who actually nodded…and that’s when Sam winced and let out a choked sound as he felt the sting of a bite and the white wolf let out a louder whine then went and started licking at some of Sam’s wounds, the black wolf starting to do the same as well. Sam’s eyes were watery though as he realized….the last place he and dad had actually seen Dean before he suddenly ran off to do whatever he’s doing…was when they dropped him off at this town two years ago. Seemed like this town was just bad luck for him wasn’t it?

 _Sorry, Dad….Dean….guess I wasn’t as good as I thought…_ Sam thinks quietly as tears make their way down his cheeks and both wolves whine softly when they notice the tears and they nudge him, as if trying to get him to stop thinking about Dean and John, to try and get him thinking on something else…

Something else…right…like getting out of this forest….and oddly enough, the two wolves licking at his wounds seemed to have helped…and he was getting some strength back…and it was after another few minutes that he slowly gets up, “Thanks guys…” He says very softly, getting soft huffs of air from the two and as he walked, he heard the soft rustle of leaves and knew that the two were watching over him, at least til he got out of the forest, where they stayed in the shadows of the trees, watching til Sam was out of sight…

Sam stumbled along til he got to his car and half collapsed into it and drained all the water bottles he had in the cup holders and waited til his vision was a little clearer…and drove back to his hotel.

He’ll forever wonder just how he managed to not crash his car…cause the next thing he’ll truly remember, is stumbling into his hotel room, locking the door…and collapsing onto his bed.

The next morning, Sam woke, dragging his hand through his hair before he sat up and yawned…only for his mind to catch up on last night’s events….and he looked down at his bloody clothes then cursed and went to the bathroom, stripping and then….staring. The wounds had all healed with no scars but for one…and that was the bite mark on his shoulder that was a kind of silvery white.

Sam swallowed hard and left the bathroom and then went and took out his gun and unloaded the clip carefully…and dropped a silver bullet into his hand…

It took a moment before he registered the burn of the silver and he quickly dropped the bullet then took in a sharp breath and looked to the clock. He’d been asleep for twelve hours. All it had taken was twelve hours or less for his body to be transformed internally apparently….and externally for the healing.

Sam took in a sharp breath and reloaded the gun and with a shaking hand stared at said gun, running his fingers over the top of it and along the muzzle. He’s a monster now. He…he had to do this. He had to shoot himself... He had to do it to save those future people he knew he’d potentially lose control around. He knew that he had to follow this part of the code he was taught..

Except…after five minutes of doing nothing and his hand shaking more, Sam let out a sharp ‘damnit!’ and unloaded the gun and tossed it into a duffel. Guess he was too much of a coward to really do it…and he knew someday he would really truly regret not going through with it…

Another sigh from Sam and he grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom and started a warm shower. Time to wash the dried blood and the reality of what had happened away.


	2. Of Wolves and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ends up making friends! ...maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to say right now. I am so sorry XD It's been a year and the beginning of the RP that's being novellized has escaped me, so from here on it's very loosely based on that verse. Either way, I dont know when I'll be updating it but I figured I might as well give what I have :)

Two months passed since the incident…since Sam had been bitten to apparently save his life. Sam had continued hunting, though. He’d found that his sense of smell had gotten stronger as well as his hearing…and Sam had dealt with his first full moon by curling up in a ball in his room and just waiting it all out and ending up smelling and hearing rather disgusting things… Yet here he was in a new town, right by a forest and just in time for the full moon so…he made sure to get a hotel a decent distance from the forest and then he took in deep breaths and when the moon came out and forced a shift…he was ready for it, Sam nosing out of his room before closing it then bounding off into the woods, simply enjoying the fresh air and smell of the trees and grass and…and he felt alive, bounding through the forest like a playful, happy puppy. What Sam wasn’t aware of…was the pack that lived in these woods. He was unaware that he would be considered an intruder and that his presence would likely not be welcome… No what he knew was that his inner wolf is happy and his human mind in itself is happy with the run in the forest.

\--

The Alpha of the pack in the woods was currently on the move, the large white wolf padding along silently through the woods before he got to his howling rock, the rock at the highest elevation in the woods...and he let out a long howl. His howl was one long happy one, until he picked up the scent of an unfamiliar wolf on the wind and the tone changed to one that challenged the new wolf, Lucifer immediately taking off and following the scent

\--

Sam stiffened when he heard the howl…and the moment he heard the tone change…he bolted, running through the woods back towards where he’d come in, the less graceful wolf he is due to it being his first real time out….he crashed through the underbrush and made a lot of noise in his panic before he ended up tripping and falling hard on his left shoulder, letting out a soft whine before he got up and limped along, his shoulder still bugging him…but Sam did not want to be eaten, so he kept running. Sam got to the edge of the woods when he spotted it, the white Alpha wolf who started to step forward, blue eyes narrowed as it eyed him. Sam whined and kept going, limping and trying to just…get away. To get to safety.

 _You should stop. That shoulder’s going to get worse if you keep running on it_. A soft voice says as Sam looked around and whined and kept going, the other wolf following. _Please, you should stop. I’m a vet in town. I swear I won’t hurt you. I just want to take care of your shoulder._

Sam wasn’t sure what was going on here. He just knew he didn’t know where this voice was coming from and there’s another friggen wolf….and he didn’t trust wolves after what had happened to him, so he keeps going until the white wolf seems to disappear and a blonde man came out of the woods and slowly approached Sam, Sam blinking a bit and his ears were perked all the way up, Sam sniffing at the air and the scent, hazel eyes meeting kind blue ones . Sam let out a soft huff and sat still as the man started to take care of the injured shoulder and gently pet his head, Sam closing his eyes at such a gentle touch..

“Alright…just so you know…I know what you are…and trust me, we have more of your kind here. I can tell you’re scared…” At that, Sam whimpers and steps back a little, “Just be careful? You’re a new, lone wolf around here. I would suggest staying out of the woods until there have been proper introductions.” That said the man started to pack up his med kit he’d used to patch Sam up, “By the way, the name’s Lucifer…and I hope to see you at the vet clinic in the morning, human form or not I want to check up on the injury.” Sam was quiet as he watched the Werewolf Vet and he waited til the other had gone back into the woods and only then did Sam go back to his hotel, taking the long way around and…if a wolf could wince, he’d be doing just that at the moment. His left shoulder hurt like hell but he refused to go anywhere but his hotel room… Once he got there, he made his way in and shifted back, Sam wincing as his wound translated to his human form as well and he groaned as he pulled on his boxers and pants then he just took in a shuddering breath.

Did he want to stay in this town longer than a day? Sam….hesitated as he laid down on the bed and turned on his tv. It would be a few hours before he caught the scent of another were wolf and Sam’s eyes widened and he immediately muted the tv and hid under the covers and waited….even as the wolf scratched at his door a few times, letting a few minutes pass by. _I know you’re in there_ , The Wolf says in a soft female voice, _I know you are likely scared so I am not going to ask you to come out…but my Alpha wanted me to let you know that you can come and visit our home so long as you are escorted by another member of the pack. We like to meet the new wolves that come in and….once you meet the Alpha he will want to speak with you about something important._

“Okay…” Sam mumbled from under his covers, knowing the wolf could hear him, and she seemed satisfied. _The member of the pack I know you will likely meet first is going to be at the Vet’s practice. Remember… we will not hurt you so long as you do not have any intention to harm us._

Sam was just quiet as he heard the wolf walk away… Sam just quietly cursed as he went and curled up in a tired ball. Sam ended up falling asleep after ten minutes. In the morning, Sam ended up reluctantly leaving the house after a warm shower and he sighed and went over to the closest diner and he went inside and found himself a seat and….he ordered bacon, eggs and a side of hash browns, Sam quiet as he ate and just took in the scents around him and….yeah he could smell that other werewolves frequented this place…and it caused him to eat faster and quickly get up and leave after leaving a generous tip, Sam fidgety as he looked around and simply tried to get to that vet’s place, Sam not liking that there’s a whole damned pack here that could easily attack him if they wanted to. So when he got to the closest vet’s place, he took in a deep breath…caught the scent of the werewolf from yesterday…. And he went inside. It seemed that the place had just opened and that the assistant was a little late…but it didn’t matter, because the blonde with the kind blue eyes was already there.

“Well hello there, I’m Lucifer or Luce for short…we met yesterday” He says as he offers Sam his hand…and Sam took it and shook it quietly.

“I’m Sam….Sam Winchester” He says softly as Lucifer blinked a bit, seeming to recognize the name but he shook it off.

“Come on in and let me take a look at your shoulder there…Hmm looks like it’ll heal up soon enough” Lucifer says with a warm smile even as Sam quietly nodded and pulled away and put his shirt back on.

“So from the way you’re acting and how skittish you are here…you’re a lone wolf? Did you have a pack?” Lucifer asks as Sam sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

“I got bit two months ago in a town where my brother went missing on a hunt ….and yes I am—was a Hunter. I just wanted to prove to my dad and to my brother’s memory that I’m good enough to be a hunter…” Sam sighs and puts his head in his hands, “That…wasn’t the case…I got ambushed by three werewolves in wolf form and then…I think two different ones saved me from bleeding out… I… I cant really remember much of that night just that…I’m trying…and now coming here…in a town with a pack…I cant help but to feel intensely uncomfortable” He admits softly.

Lucifer…looked at Sam with sad but understanding eyes, the other werewolf gently patting the uninjured shoulder, “You’ll find your way, I’m sure of it. Just…be sure to come to the meeting with the alpha tonight. Things about this town will be made clear” Lucifer says gently, “That wolf you met before…she can bring you to the meeting or one of our other wolves can. None of them will harm you”

“I…” Sam sighed softly, wanting to not trust this wolf…this..man but Lucifer’s scent just…made him happy and it made him feel like he could trust the man,

“Okay…I’ll see you then I suppose.” He says as he smiles and then…he gets up. “Thanks again for helping me, I really do appreciate it” He says softly before walking out and heading back to his hotel room, unaware of the two other eyes that watched him.

As Sam left, Lucifer glanced to the side room and nudged that open, “So is that him? Is that really the guy you’ve been talking about the past two years?”

“Yeah… that’s him,” The other person says softly, though there’s hope and warmth in the person’s voice.

“Let’s hope he makes a good decision then.” Lucifer says softly before heading into his office.


End file.
